


Hey Princess

by Gracerr5



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, I might put other lesbian couples from different universes in here for cameos, ain't nobody got time for that, no slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-10-23 14:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 21,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gracerr5/pseuds/Gracerr5
Summary: Just a simple Clexa High School AU. Or is it? Nope, it's just a simple Clexa High School AU. Or maybe that's what the government wants you to think and they're all undercover agents. Nope, still just a- you know what just read the damn story for yourself.DISCLAIMER: There are no undercover government agents in this story. At least that I know of.





	1. New School

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I originally posted this to Wattpad, then I was like f*ck that so now it's here. Also, the first chapter is awkwardly written, it gets better I promise. Hang in there.

Sometimes I really hate Finn. Last week he did something to our high school's vents. Somehow, he caused there to be no air flow in the hallways of The Ark School. The school has been shut down indefinitely. So, they're splitting us all up and sending us to other high schools. They decided to send all of us "delinquents" to this school called Grounder High. Now we get to start all over again at another school. Basically, just more teachers who will hate us and lock us up in detention. What a great way to spend the rest of my sophomore year.

At least all of my close friends are going to be here. Octavia Blake and Raven Reyes aren't really delinquents but they are both rowdy, loud pranksters. That's a big no-no at the Ark School of perfect children who do whatever they're told. I'm here because I stood up to a teacher who I thought was being unfair, and I ended up with detention for two months. Bellamy Blake is coming because he's punched way too many kids to be considered a "good guy."

"Come on Clarke, you're going to be late. And that means that I'll be late," my mother yells, jolting me out of my thoughts. My mom's a doctor, but she would miss a life or death surgery just to make sure I got to school on time. I put on my favorite blue leather jacket, grab my backpack, and run downstairs. I'm not a morning person, so I grunt a greeting to my mom as I climb into her car. "Are you excited for your first day?" she asks, ignoring my morning grumpiness.

"No," I say. I think she takes the hint and doesn't talk to me until we arrive at school. I see Octavia and Raven standing in front of the school. Raven spots me and drags Octavia over to us.

"Raven you be good, ok? I don't want another call home. I might have to ask you to start paying for half of our phone bill," my mom jokes, but you can hear the undertone of a concerned mother in the statement.

"Yes ma'am," Raven replies, standing up straight and saluting. Octavia giggles and my mom fights back a smile. Raven's parents don't necessarily give a damn about her, so for everything but living situations, she's an honorary Griffin. Even though she has to sleep at home some nights, most of the time she's sleeping over at my house or Octavia's anyways. I get out of the car, and we walk into the school. I hear a lot of familiar faces say hi to me. I guess you could say I'm sort of a leader of the Ark delinquents. Along with Bellamy, of course.

"Hey guys," I hear a voice behind us. Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear.

"Hey Bell," Octavia says without even turning around. Raven and I greet him. We all fall into silence, glancing around the unfamiliar school. Finally, Bellamy speaks up.

"We should probably try to find the delinquents of this school. We need to figure out if we'll have allies or enemies."

I agree. So we glance around for a little longer until Octavia finds what we're looking for.

"Look over there" she whispers. I follow her gaze until I see a group of older looking kids. There's no more than 15 of them, at least in the core group. I see lots of leather and muscle tees. All of them look like they could beat up the Terminator without even getting so much as a scratch. I spot one of them who must be the leader figure of the group. She's standing in front of them and she looks like she's ordering one of them to do something. I have to admit that she's beautiful. She has a lean, muscular frame. She's wearing a black low-cut tank top so that I can see her bra underneath, and black ripped skinny jeans.

While I'm staring, she turns her head and sees me. Our eyes meet and I gaze into her incredibly captivating forest green eyes. I look away. Her posture and her eyes are very intimidating, but that's not what makes me look away. I look away at the coldness and heartlessness I see in her eyes. I've never seen someone with so little emotion in them.

I look up again to see the leader and two other kids walking toward us


	2. Blue and Green

**Lexa POV**

"Lexa, there they are," exclaims Indra. I follow her eyes until I see a group of three girls and one boy. They don't look particularly intimidating. Don't they know that this is where they send all the kids who've been in jail? Many of us should be in jail right now, but we managed to weasel our way out of it.

I study them, searching for the person in charge. Then I find her. The blonde. She's standing a half a step in front of them all, so it's obvious she takes the lead. I turn around and face Lincoln.

"We need to go over and talk to them. Scout them out," I say to Lincoln and he nods. My older sister, Anya, also steps forward to let me know that she's coming too. I turn back around, but this time the blonde's eyes and mine meet. Blue and green clash. Her beautiful blue eyes almost make my emotionless mask melt off my face. I know I can't look away now, that would give me away. So I fight my emotions until a harder, colder than ever before expression appears on my face. She looks startled and turns away. Thank god, I don't know how long I could have held that.

_C'mon Woods, pull yourself together. You can't crack now, not in front of these newbies._

I step forward, flanked by Anya and Lincoln. We walk in sync until we're directly in front of them. We have a mini-stare down. The blonde and I. Lincoln and the boy. Anya shifting eye contact between the two girls. Finally, the blonde speaks.

"Hi. You probably know we're new here. I'm Clarke, this is Bellamy, Raven, and Octavia," she says. She speaks with pure confidence.

"I am Lexa, this is Lincoln and Anya," I make sure my voice is controlled with an equal amount of confidence.

I notice the boy, Bellamy, sizing up Lincoln. I can't blame him. Lincoln is huge with muscles triple the size of an average human's and tattoos all over his body. I don't think it would help if they knew that every dot on his back stood for a person he's sent to the hospital. I make eye contact with Clarke again. I give a sharp nod, then turn on my heel and walk away. Lincoln and Anya follow.

"So... what's the plan now?" asks my younger brother, Aden. Aden is a freshman and he's very excited about finally being able to join my crew.

"We do nothing. They are not a threat to us yet, so we will leave them alone. But if things change, we mark out territory," I say, grabbing everyone's attention. Everyone nods. Lincoln, Anya, Indra, and I are talking when our principal, Jaha, comes over.

"Ah, I was hoping to speak to you four," he says. "As you can see, we have four new students. I saw three of you introduce yourselves so I don't have to. I want you four to show them around, just for the first few days or so."

Indra looks ready to complain, but our principal interrupts.

"I was not asking for volunteers. You are all going to do it. Indra, you will be showing Miss. Blake around, and you will be pleasant about it. Lincoln, you will be with Mr. Blake, and I trust that he will have no injuries by the end of today. Anya, you will be in charge of Raven Reyes, I've heard she's a handful, but no doubt you can handle it. And Lexa, you have the great fortune of being with Miss. Griffin. That is all, good day," he hands us passes that will tell teachers why we're late, and then strides away. Indra still has a sour look on her face and she's muttering angrily under her breath.

"I guess we must re-introduce ourselves," I sigh, walking towards Clarke again. My friends look at me in shock, but I keep walking. Clarke seems surprised to see me again so soon.

"Listen we're not going to bother you as long as you don't bother us, so-" she starts out on the defensive but I interrupt.

"Don't flatter yourself, princess, I'm not here because I want to be. Our principal thinks it would be a good idea to have me show you around. I've been assigned to follow you around for a while," I say smugly, just to piss her off. If I'm going to have to hang around her I might as well have some fun. It works.

"I can find my own way around," she huffs.

"Well, I don't have a choice so I guess we're both just gonna have to deal with it," I growl.

"Fine."

"Fine"

We have a vicious stare down until Aden walks up behind us and yells "JUST KISS ALREADY" and then speeds away. I shoot him a death glare and Clarke turns bright red. She looks good in red.

 _Wait, what was that? Was that a feel_ \- _No I just think she's pretty. Stop over analyzing, it's fine_.

I quiet my thoughts and turn back around to Clarke. "What are you waiting for Princess? Let's head to your first class"

"Don't call me that," she says.

Against my better judgment, a snarky comment sneaks out of my lips. "Oh, a feisty one. That's ok, I like 'em wild," I then turn around walking to her first class, cringing.


	3. To Princess, From Ugh

**Clarke POV**

"So where are we even going? I haven't had a chance to look at my schedule yet," I wonder out loud.

"It turns out that we're lucky enough to be in the same first period. History with Mr. Titus, he's pretty strict. It looks like we also have math with Mr. Kane together, he's also pretty awful if you get on his bad side. But looking at you, you have that whole innocent and pure thing going for you so you should be fine," she says in a rather condescending tone.

"Innocent and pure? Who the hell do you think you're talking t-" I interject angrily but she keeps going like I never even opened my mouth.

"Just make sure you pay attention while we are walking. I don't want you to get lost, tracking you down seems like too much of a hassle," she finishes lazily.

"Have I done something to offend you? Is there some alternate universe where I killed your family or something? Because I certainly do not deserve this cold-shoulder treatment you're giving me," I say angrily. I've literally been here for a half an hour and I've already made an enemy. She doesn't say anything to me after that so I guess that's a small victory for me. 

We enter the classroom and I notice there are only two open seats, right next to each other in the back left corner of the room. Typical. I head to sit down in the left seat but Lexa stops me. 

"Nope. That one's mine," she says tauntingly.

"I apologize, your Royal Highness, I had no idea that the back corner was your reserved throne," I throw back sarcastically as I make a show of pulling out the chair for her.  However, she doesn't sit in that seat, she sits in the other one and smiles as I let out a frustrated sigh. 

"If that seats' a throne, then who better to sit in it than you Princess?" she smirks.

I'm about to reply when Mr. Titus walks in. I sit down hurriedly and look up at him. His whole presence just screams _"I'm better than you and I'll make sure you know it"._   This is going to be a long year. 

"Ok class take out your textbooks and flip to the World War I passage on page... well you can all find it on your own without me babying you," he drones. He seems so done with teaching. I raise my hand cautiously, aware that I might get my head bitten off for one misspoke word. 

"Mr. Titus? I'm new so I don't have a textbook," I say, fading off when I feel him glare at me. 

"You are not in kindergarten anymore Ms... well whatever your name is. You are expected to have everything prepared and if you don't that is no problem of mine," he throws back. He goes and sits down at his desk. I'm about to retaliate when I feel a sharp tug at my sleeve. I look over and see Lexa, her face serious. She gives one strong shake of her head as if to say _don't._  I sigh but heed her advice. 

"I'm going to need to look over at your's" I whisper. Now it's her turn to sigh, but she slides her textbook over to me anyways.

"Don't get used to it, Princess. This is a one-time thing, you better find yourself a textbook quick," she hisses back. I nod and look back at the small print. I have to scooch closer to her to be able to read it, and before I know it our arms are touching. I'm shocked to feel how warm she is, she's always struck me as such a cold person. It feels nice, in a weird way. She doesn't mention it, but she doesn't move away so maybe... _no Clarke. Stop. You know where that thought was going but you also know there's no way you could ever think it._ I keep zoning out, having to reread the same passage over and over again several times.

_*RIIIIIING*_

My head jolts up from the passage I was reading. _Wow, that period went faster than expected._ I look up at the clock and realize I had been trying to read that paragraph for a good twenty minutes! _Nice going, Griffin. Good way to get those grades you want._  I walk out of the classroom when I feel someone's presence behind me. I look back and see Lexa just silently smirking at me as if she can read my thoughts. _Wow, that's a scary idea._  

"You know if you keep thinking that hard, you're going to end up hurting yourself," she breaks the silence smugly. I don't respond. Instead, I chew on my lip and keep thinking. She shrugs it off and says "Well here's where I leave you. Try not to bust a brain while I'm gone. You might find this shocking but you only get one of those."

"Yeah, I guess someone forgot to tell that to whoever made you," I instantly remark back, shocking myself. I'm usually not this confrontational. It's  just something about this girl that pushes my buttons. She's just constantly asking for someone to wipe that smug smile off her face. 

My comment does even make her smirk falter though. She grins wider than before and says "Aha, at last, she speaks. Good, I was starting to think I'd cracked you already and that's no fun. That comes later, and I can tell you're going to put up a fight." She then get's up and walks away while I'm left stunned. 

 _Was that a threat? What the hell does she mean by_ cracking _me?? Oh god please let lunch come soon, I need to be surrounded by my friends._

Finally, it's time for lunch, the one class where I don't have my slightly terrifying escort following me around. I sprint over to a table where I see Octavia and Raven sitting side by side. Bellamy's sitting across from them, sulking. A few others join us like Monty and Jasper, the Ark potheads, and Murphy who probably feels right at home in this school of aggressive kids. 

"So how've your partner's been working for you?" I ask sourly.

"Could be worse, she's pretty cool she just doesn't talk a lot," says Raven. 

"Indra's bossy as hell," says Octavia.

Bellamy just grunts.

"And Mr. Grumpypants over here is just upset because he doesn't get to claim the title of the school muscle man anymore," Octavia fills in when I raise a questioning eyebrow. 

"Lexa's so annoying. She's just so condescending and snarky and just UGH" I rant. Octavia and Raven both open their eyes widely in alarm. I give them a confused look before I hear someone clear their throat behind me.

I look back and there she is, towering over me with that signature smirk plastered on her face. 

"I didn't know you thought so highly of me, Princess," she taunts. 

"What do you want," I groan.

"What, no hello? Man, if I cared about your opinion that would really sting. I came here to give you this," she says. She pulls out a textbook, identical to the one I was using in history today. Before she hands it to me, she scribbles something onto the first page. 

"What's this for?" I ask.

"I figured you'd need one. After all, if you just sit there all class staring at me and drooling, you'll never graduate. So I figured I'd do this whole school a favor and get you out of here as soon as possible," she says. My cheeks tint red as I realize she had caught me staring. I take the textbook and turn around. She walks away and I swear I hear her chuckle. Raven and Octavia are giving me "wtf" glances. I open up the textbook and smile slightly at what's written on the inside.

**To: Princess**

**From:  Ugh**


	4. I'm A Tough Bitch, Get Over It

**Lexa's POV**

I spin on my heel and walk away from the blushing blonde and her confused friends. I keep my smirk on as I walk through the crowded cafeteria and out the doors. I keep my smirk as I stride confidently through the hallway and to my locker. As I look both ways to make sure I'm alone, my smirk expands into a full face smile.

_A smile Lexa, really? I must be losing my edge. Letting myself give in to this new girl, I need to stop. I've worked too hard and gained too much to let it go now. I'll just have to get colder and meaner and more distant. No more playful banter and "cute" notes in textbooks. Get a grip._

My grin fades into an apathetic mask and I grab my lunch and walk back into the cafeteria. I feel myself wanting to glance over at _her_ table but I control myself. I walk over to my table and take my place next to Indra and Anya.

"How are your Ark invaders doing?" I ask plainly.

"I don't know, she seems ok. Although I don't get why anyone would name her after a bird, it's stupid" says Anya chuckling a little.

"Octavia seems too preppy for me," Indra says shortly. I nod, understanding that if you aren't hardcore badass Indra won't care about you in the slightest.

"He sulked like a toddler the entire time," Lincoln pipes up gruffly.

"How about you? Your girl was hot," Aden says, trying to be a part of the conversation.

"I mean if you like squeaky clean, probably extremely sober, no fun, teacher's pets then, by all means, go for it Aden," I say with sarcasm dripping from my statement.

Aden begins standing up while saying, "I mean all I heard was go for it, so excuse me while I-" but I grab his ear and yank him down.

"Sit down, we are not associating with _them_ ," I growl. Everyone looks up at me in shock. I guess that was rather aggressive, even for me. _Whatever I was just protecting my brother. Or was I? Maybe... Nope. This is what you're repressing, remember Lexa?_

As I fight myself mentally, I notice another new kid walking up to me. He has oily hair and baggy clothes and he looks like he hasn't slept in a year. I feel Indra tense and I notice that the entire Ark table has turned to watch. Something is about to happen.

"Hey", he says bravely, glancing at Anya, then Indra, and finally at me. I raise an eyebrow, daring him to continue. He does. "I'm Murphy. It's pretty well known that you guys are sort of the badasses here. But I want you to know that I'm the biggest badass, so make no mistake if we're going to have problems then let's just settle them outside like gentlemen." He says that last part directed at Lincoln. I'm guessing he's one of those assholes who doesn't fight women because it's "not fair".

I glance at Indra and Anya and they nod. I glance over at Clarke and she's rolling her eyes. I'm guessing not even the Ark kids like him. I stand up and walk over to him, towering above him. We stare each other down for a second.

"I want you to listen to me very carefully. You're going to turn around and walk away. I'll give you five seconds or this could turn _very_ bad for you," I growl through clenched teeth. He yawns, questioning my authority. _Poor kid_. I count to five in my head then wind back and punch him in the face. He jumps back, shocked.

"Wh-What the HELL are you doing??" he screams.

"Did I not give him a warning?" I ask turning to my table and they all nod. I turn back to him, "And did you not come over here to me with threats?" He shrugs and looks at his feet. "I would appreciate it if you would walk away now," I say and sit back down. I glance over once more at Clarke and she's laughing. We make eye contact but I quickly jerk my head away. As he stomps away from our table I notice hostile glances from others at the Ark table. _Whatever. Let them think what they want. I'm a tough bitch, get over it._

The bell rings and I get up and walk calmly over to Clarke, trying to calm my pounding heart and suddenly clammy hands. I talk myself out of those stupid nerves just as I'm arriving at her table.

"You ready to go to math?" I ask distantly.

"What, no Princess jokes? Have you run out already?" she says jokingly. My heart flutters for a second. _We have an inside joke already_ I think fondly before immediately repressing the thought. I need to stop this right now.

"Look, I'm here to take you to your classes. I'm not here for your entertainment," I say and I walk away. I turn around and see her fallen face. I'm not going to lie, it pains me to see it. I shake it off and shout "C'mon Griffin. If you fall behind that's not my problem, but it seems like it would be a problem for you so hurry up. She jogs a little to catch up to me and she walks silently behind me to math class.


	5. Sir Mop Head vs The Peasant

**Clarke POV**

_What happened? She hated me, and then she was basically flirting with me in her own cocky way, and now she's back to hating me worse than before. I can't figure her out, what did I do wrong? What did I ever do to her? Does she think Murphy was my fault? Maybe that's it..._

"Lexa," I say, breaking the silence, "about Murphy. I never sent him over to your table. It was him being an asshole and trying to show off for Octavia or some other girl. Trust me, nobody over there wanted him to make an ass out of himself like he did." I hope to hear some snarky comment back about how a Princess should have better control over her subjects or something like that. Instead, she turns around, slightly nods, and keeps walking.

I sigh as we get to our math classroom. We're late as usual, so of course, there are only two seats again. Perhaps this is my chance to talk to her. But as I'm walking to the open seats, she's walking to the kid sitting in the back corner.

"Move." I hear her say and he scrambles out of the desk and trips over to my seat. _Guess I'll have to find a way to corner her later._

Math class drags on for what seems like weeks. Man, Mr. Kane doesn't know when to stop talking. He's almost as bad as Mr. Rothenberg, my English teacher. I keep glancing over at Lexa who looks uncharacteristically focused on her school work. She really might be avoiding me, but I have no clue what I'm doing wrong. Finally, the sweet sound of freedom rings over the speaker and it's time to go to our final period of the day.

I begin quickly throwing things into my bag and somehow manage to knock it over and spill everything onto the floor. I've never been particularly graceful but I'm never _this_ clumsy. I bend over to start collecting some of my things when all of sudden I feel another presence.  Lexa is there, gathering my assorted worksheets and pens that have escaped. I smile slightly and carefully stuff everything back into my bag.

"I'm not usually this much of a clutz..." I say to her, hoping to get a response. She's silent, so I sigh and make my way to the door.

"I hope not, Princess. Otherwise, how will you ever manage to find a Prince Charming?" she breaks the silence, smirks slightly, and walks past me. I smile but immediately shake my head, remembering that she means that as an insult. I trail after her and we walk to my next class. It's silent but comfortable, as if we're both subconsciously ok with each other now. If only our consciences could get the memo.

"Last class of the day. Do you need me to walk you to your bus? You seem like the type of person who could miss a giant bright yellow hunk of metal right outside the school." she says in her annoyingly condescending tone again. Remind me, why did I want her talking to me again?

"No it's fine, I think you've done your job," I respond back coolly.

"Perfect. I'll be here when the bell rings," she winks. Ah, that's why. My heart flutters a little bit when she winks but I immediately dismiss it. I watch her retreating figure until the final bell rings and snaps me out of my trance.

I enter the class and realize that Bellamy is in it. He waves and I smile and walk over to him.

"Hey, Bellamy! How's your first day been?" I ask.

"Better now that you're here," he says and I force a smile. It's been brought to my attention, by Octavia and Raven's vicious teasing, that Bellamy might have a small crush on me. And while I love hanging around him, he's like a big brother to me. I could never see him in that way. Most of the times we hang out my responses are genuine, but sometimes I get awkward when he says things like that.

Thankfully I'm saved by the teacher starting her long, boring lecture that lasts until the final minute of class. I can't help but smile as the minute hand makes its final leap of faith towards the 12. The obnoxious bell, which has already given me a headache that's lasted all day, rings and we all begin to pack up.

I'm all packed up when I see Lexa waiting outside the classroom door for me. We make eye contact and I forget about everything, including the teacher viciously pointing at the homework, Bellamy excitedly chattering beside me, even my splitting headache that was nearly crippling a few seconds ago. More importantly, I forget that the bag that I just slung over my shoulder was never zipped. For the second time today everything comes flying out of my bag. My face turns bright red as everyone turns to look at me and I hear a few stifled laughs.

_God, I'm such an idiot. Twice in one day I drop everything around her. She probably thinks I'm so clumsy. She probably doesn't even want to be around me anymore. Don't look up Clarke. She'll be gone and you'll just get depressed for the rest of the day._

For some reason, I end up ignoring myself and glancing up at the now empty door frame. I allow my face to slightly fall. I screwed it all up again. I'm stuck in a whirlwind of self-pity when I hear someone next to me clear their throat. I jump and then do a double take as I realize Lexa is next to me, holding a repacked bag that is now zipped.

"Two times in one day? You might not even earn your title as Princess anymore," I hear her say. I smile slightly and accept the bag from her.

I feel Bellamy brush past my shoulder and mumble, "bye, text me later". I frown. Usually his insane mood swings have a clear cause, but I can't see one this time.

"Your knight in shining... mop hair over there is just upset because I beat him to your bag. Guess he doesn't like coming in second. Especially when it comes to the affections of his _dearest_ princess," Lexa says sneering. She sounds almost... territorial. I don't know if that's the right word. I shake it off and walk with her out to the buses.

"Where's your bus?" I ask her.

"I drive with Anya"

"Oh ok then, will you be walking me to my classes tomorrow?"

"Haven't you found them yet Princess?"

"Yeah but..."

"Careful there your highness. You're sounding close to eager to be spending time with the lowly peasants. Now, what would Sir Mop Head think of that?" she jokes, leaning slightly closer to me due to the swarm of students pushing against us.

"Sir Mop Head's name is Bellamy and he doesn't own me because I'm not a princess. So I guess you'll see me tomorrow before the first bell."

"I guess I will," she says and turns around to walk away before turning back around to spit out a final word,"Princess." She smirks and walks away, ignoring my middle finger aimed directly at her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're wondering why Clarke's mom drove her to school but now she's taking the bus, I just figured Clarke being Clarke would want the few extra moments of sleep that are stolen by the bus. Sue me if you want.


	6. The Warm Feeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm just uploading prewritten content, very soon my upload pace is going to slow down. I figured, why make y'all wait for something that's already out there? You're welcome, I'm a merciful goddess I know.

**Lexa POV**

I wake up early, as always, and begin to get ready. I find myself struggling to find the best outfit I own. I flip through my closet, but none of the monochrome fabric seems good enough for today. After some struggle, I decide on a tight black tee and jeans so shredded you see more skin than denim. I don't know why I suddenly care about how I look. I mean, if anyone were to say something bad about me I'd just pound them into a pulp or ignore it. Sometimes both. But for some reason today I comb my hair so much that any knot that dares to show it's tangled face is instantly obliterated. And I brush my teeth three times, and I even floss which is strange. I pick up my toothbrush for the fourth time, which I guess might border on excessive, when Aden pounds on the door. I walk out and Anya gives me a strange look. I shrug it off, grab my backpack, and wait for my siblings.

I hear a strange banging noise and I look around for the culprit. I glance down and see it's actually me. My knee bounces rapidly with excitement, banging the desk with each rise and smacking the chair with each fall. _Excitement? Who the hell is excited to go to school? Control yourself._ I scold myself, and my knee slows in speed but never fully stops. I sigh, just as Anya glides down the stairs with Aden thundering after her.

We climb into the car and speed off to school in silence. Or maybe Aden is rambling the entire time, but it makes no difference to me because I'm just staring out the window. As we pull into the school parking lot, I remove all traces of excitement from my face. We stride into the school, turning heads but ignoring them, and go join our pack.

I can't help but crane my neck in search of _her._ How she has such control over me in just one short day, I fear I'll never know. I spot the wavy blonde hair and the shining blue eyes. I feel slightly relieved that she's here. We make eye contact for a brief second before we both jolt our heads away. I can't help but notice she looks as guilty as I feel. A weird unidentifiable feeling spreads through my chest, warming me. It's strangely comforting but also unnerving as I try to understand what the feeling is. Unfortunately, I don't get the chance because my thoughts are interrupted.

"So we never talked about how we're going to deal with that Murphy kid that 'threatened' us at lunch yesterday," Lincoln says, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Lexa made her point pretty clear," Anya says. I stand up taller, taking my usual authoritative stance.

"But if it happens again..." Indra jumps in.

"If? Sure, we can play the what if game. _IF_ he dares to commit another idiotic act around us, we make the message quite clear that it shall not be tolerated at this school. Not just for Murphy, any Ark invader who dares to question us," I say. There are lots of nods of agreement, so I take that as an end of the conversation. I drift away from the group, which is surprising because I generally have nowhere else I want to to go.

I look up at the clock and after aggressively squinting at the seconds hand to make it move faster, I decide it's now an appropriate time to walk over to Clarke and escort her to class. I strut over in typical Lexa fashion. Clarke spots me and grins while slightly waving me over. I feel the warmth spread through my chest again and my pace gets a little faster as I get closer to her.

"Hey Princess," I say, smirking. It's like my face is having an argument over the smile I feel on the inside and the frown I usually keep on the outside. A smirk is a compromise.

"I'm going to need to get you a nickname if that's how you're always going to greet me," she says, stepping away from her Ark friends and getting closer to me.

"Feel free to ask any of your loyal subjects. I'm sure they'd have tons of ideas of _wonderfully_ flattering nicknames," I respond. She smiles again and I get the warm feeling again, and I wonder if I can just live in this cycle forever. No school, no responsibility, just me and this smile. Of course, Aden has to come up to us in this moment.

"Hey, Lexa. Don't mean to bother you but that Murphy kid is lurking over near us and Lincoln wants to do something about it."

"Crap we have to calm him down, ok Clarke I'll be back just-"

"No way in hell," Clarke interrupts "he's from my school. Trust me I can make him see sense."

Aden glances at me and I shrug. I sweep my arm out in an "after you" gesture, and tail Clarke over to my apprehensive group.

"What's _she_ doing here?" Indra demands.

"Helping is with our little problem over there. Stand down Indra," I say. Indra doesn't say anything else but never lets her guard down. She doesn't really trust many people so she's certainly not going to be very welcoming to a brand new, seemingly "goody-goody". Even if that "goody-goody" is super hot. Which I mean, come on, you can't see Clarke without knowing that.

The blonde that's occupying my thoughts acknowledges my crew and walks over to Murphy. She starts angrily speaking. Her eyes harden, leaving no traces of their prior joking manner. Her mouth tilts into a frown as she lectures him. Poor kid. I sort of feel bad for him. But I don't have time to focus on him, as I'm so entranced with this version of Clarke. How quickly she can change. My eyes are trapped, only seeing her. I barely even notice when she stops talking, abruptly spins on her heel, and strides over. I shake my head slightly, clearing the fog from my brain.

"He shouldn't be a problem anymore," Clarke says, smilingly proudly at herself and speaking only to me. I open my mouth but Indra is quicker.

"How do we know he's not just going to come back with you or other Arkers next time?" she asks suspiciously.

"Well if he does, he knows the price. And trust me, Murphy does not want to pay that price," she says.

"What is the pric-" Aden starts curiously but Clarke cuts him off.

"Sorry, that information is private," she says mischievously.

Indra raises an eyebrow but keeps quiet. The bell rings, startling me. Clarke looks at me, questioning if I'm going to lead her to class. I smirk.

"C'mon Princess. Or maybe you should get a new nickname. That was pretty fierce, what you did back there. Maybe you're not so dainty after all," I say, then turn my back. I turn away so fast I almost don't see her smile widely. Almost.

_Damn. The warm feeling is back._


	7. My Guardian Angel Is Missing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how other schools work, but my school has alternating blocked scheduling. That means we have four classes each day that are eighty-four minutes long, with different classes every other day. That's how I'm modeling the grounder school.

Clarke POV

I tap my fingers on the desk anxiously. Obviously, the kid next to me does not appreciate this, but I ignore his glares. It's been approximately eighty-two minutes and forty-eight seconds since Lexa dropped me off at this class. Forty-nine. Fifty. The clock drags on slowly as if my stare is actually weighing it down. I try to convince myself that my boredom is the sole reason for my clock hating, but I know the truth. I kind of want to see Lexa again. Yes, the same Lexa who I branded as a sociopath upon first sight. I've spent the past two weeks getting to know her. She still walks me to my classes, under the pretense that she has a job to do and she at least better do it right, but we both know the truth. I know where all my classes are by now, let's just say that. I can't help it, she intrigues me. I smile unconsciously as I think about all of our banter, and create replies to possible things she could say in the future.

I glance up at the clock and see it has now been eighty-three minutes and thirty seconds. I feel the butterflies in my stomach stir at the approaching interaction that is bound to happen.

"Clarke, can you tell me the answer to the question?" asks the teacher, whose name I have already forgotten. _Mr. Brothelberg or something. Maybe Rothenberg. Who knows?_ I jolt out of my trance and peek at the board. _What class even is this? History? No that was yesterday. English? Well, I see Charles Dickens written on the board so maybe that's my safest bet._

"Clarke? So good to have your full attention again. I know it's rude of me to break up your little staring contest with the clock, but I fear your education is slightly useful in the outside world," he lectures, calling me out in front of the entire class. I feel heat crawl up my face to my cheeks and my ears. Very soon my whole face will probably be bright red.

"Come on, Ms. Griffin. I'm not going to dismiss the class until you answer the question. I know you all have lunch next period so there's no reason I can't," he continues. Now I know he just signed my death warrant. Immediately pairs of annoyed and hungry eyes flip back to look at me. I just made a lot of enemies. Just as I'm considering holding my breath until I pass out, I hear another voice. I whip around to find my guardian angel and see Lexa leaning on the doorframe.

"To answer your question, Charles Dickens's 'Great Expectations' was a bildungsroman which means basically you watch a kid grow up, make mistakes, and learn from it," she drawls.

"That question was for Clarke, Ms. Woods. But since you seem to be paying attention enough for the both of you, you kids may be on your way," he falters, seemingly a little flustered that things didn't go exactly his way.

I quickly gather all my stuff, without dropping everything this time, and meet Lexa at the door.

"Thank you," I sigh, relief dripping from my voice.

"No problem. Mop head can't be the only knight in the kingdom, otherwise, your reign would most certainly not last long. And I can't have that, I just thought of ten more snarky comments in my last class," she responds.

"This whole Princess thing, you're never going to let up?" I ask, cringing a little bit.

"Nope," she says smiling smugly.

"Well then, I might as well call you out on being, dare I say, helpful to me back there. Aren't you concerned that your rebel status is extremely at risk?" I jest back.

"Who says I wanted to be a rebel?" she challenges, starting to walk down the hallway. I jog to catch up with her.

"Then what do you want to be?" I question, not prepared for her previous answer.

"I'll get back to you on that," she says and then winks. Soon she's gone, the mass of people swarming to get food is too for me to try to find her again. I sigh and enter the cafeteria to join my friends.

"Better day?" Raven teases in a playful tone after seeing my smile.

"Yeah, I guess. What about you all?" I deflect, trying to dim my grin.

I glance around the table to see indifferent shrugs. Apparently, no one's day has been as good as mine. The only energy I see is Raven, animatedly whispering something to Octavia who giggles and shakes her head. I frown, but before I call them out I notice something is different, someone's missing.

"Where's Murphy?" I ask.

"I don't know, he never came into lunch," Bellamy replies. 

_Stupid Murphy. He's probably going to make another move. I should probably go warn Lexa._

I get up from my table and Octavia, Bellamy, and Raven move to flank me. We walk over to Lexa's usual table, but I'm not greeted by those green eyes that seem to always hold a new depth whenever I see them. Instead, I'm greeted by Lincoln's rather large biceps flexing menacingly and Indra's stern face.

"Where's Lexa? We need to speak with her," I demand, trying to express my urgency.

"We were almost ready to ask you that. She hasn't come in all lunch," Indra replies and my heart speeds with anxiety.

_She's fine Clarke. She's probably just... I don't know, terrorizing a freshman or something. No need to get worried._

"Well we wanted to warn you, Murphy hasn't come into lunch either," I try to state calmly. I see Anya's eyes widen slightly and Lincoln stands up.

"Well, that's... concerning. We will get some people to look for her," Indra says coolly back, dismissal evident in her voice.

"We're coming too," I declare quickly. Bellamy steps forward, Raven nods, and Octavia crosses her arms over her chest.

"I hardly think it's your place to-" Indra begins but I reject her.

"That was not an offer. We are coming."

Indra opens her mouth but Lincoln places a hand on her shoulder, effectively shushing her.

"Fine. We must go soon Indra, and standing here arguing is just a waste of time," he reasons. "Anya, Indra, Gustus, and I will search with you. We can split up or go together, whatever you prefer."

"Let's split up, cover more ground," I say hurriedly. We need to be out there, searching for her and Murphy. While I'm fairly certain she can take care of herself, I really don't want our next interaction to be me testifying against her in a 1st-degree manslaughter case. The fact that part of me doesn't even think that's a joke makes me almost shake with the need to begin looking for her. I turn to walk off when I hear another voice.

"What about me? I want to look for her," Aden pipes up, trying to stand until Anya's hand slams him down.

"Not a chance little one," she says with a small smirk. 

_Maybe that's where Lexa get's it from? The smirk could be a family trait... ugh get a grip, I do not have time to be thinking about these little things. Like, I do not have time to think about how her small chuckles make my stomachs do flips and-_

"CLARKE! YOOHOO," I hear Raven yell at me.

"Right, yes, Lexa, no Aden, split up, Murphy, got it," I mutter and speed walk towards the hallway. I overhear Raven whispering to Octavia.

"Looks like I'm going to win the bet. Want to pay up now or..."

"There's still time," Octavia murmurs back.

_What bet?_


	8. The Commander Falls

**Lexa POV**

"I'll get back to you on that," I say with a wink. I speed off, leaving a stunned Clarke in my wake. What can I say, I have a flare for dramatic exits. I'm about to make the turn into the cafeteria but I decide against it. Instead, I walk outside and sit on the steps to the school. This is usually the best place for me to just catch my breath and think. I take out my phone to text Anya where I am, she is my older sister after all and she does worry. Unfortunately, the annoying dead battery signal flashes. I sigh, this is what I get for using Tumblr instead of paying attention first period. Anya will just have to worry for a little bit. She's probably the only one who is truly worried anyways.

I need to think this whole Clarke thing through. I clearly cannot ice her out. That ship is long gone, I've already lowered my walls more for her than I have with some people who I've known for years. I still do have boundaries I must keep and an image that must remain intact. Joking with this strange new blonde will do nothing but make me appear weak. That's what this is. Weakness. I need to be able to be around her without crumbling under her gaze. Without my heart speeding up when she accidentally brushes against me on our walks.

Suddenly my thoughts are interrupted and I'm sent tumbling down the stairs. I catch myself by the end, but I feel a warm liquid flowing down my face. I reach up and touch the warm area. I pull my fingers down and notice they glisten with a sticky red substance.

"Hello _Commander,_ " I hear a sneering voice behind me. I don't need to look. It's that greasy rat, Murphy. I snarl under my breath. "You're not so tough now, without your muscle surrounding you. I think you're just a weak little girl who would be nothing without that _intimidating_ group of yours," he taunts.

I spit out the metallic taste that's been filling my mouth and grab the rail to help me stand. Lexa Woods does not sit idly by when her honor is questioned. As I get to my feet I feel a little dizzy but I grit my teeth and fight the blackness that is threatening to take over. Murphy keeps the same leering smile on, but I can see a little shock in his eyes.

"You. Know. Nothing. About. Me," I growl. With that, I launch at him. I hear his pained cries but they just turn into background noise. Almost every day since he's arrived I've had to deal with this pest, and I'm so tired. I punch, kick, scratch, and occasionally pull any part of this kid that I think can hurt him. This isn't just his fight anymore, it's my own pent-up rage at myself being unleashed.

"Lexa? Lexa? Where are y- LEXA," I hear a concerned voice yell. I hear two pairs of feet pounding towards me, and finally, I come down from my anger. I shove Murphy aside and scooch to another part of the steps. I prepare myself for the incoming lecture but it never comes.

"Murphy you idiot, what the hell did you do to her?" I hear. My head jolts up, and I see Clarke. She looks distraught, to say the least, and I immediately feel guilty for worrying her. She's crouching over Murphy, lifting him up roughly by his shirt fabric.

"What did I do to her? Do you have fucking eyes, Clarke? She attacked me!" he cries, incredulous.

"Be lucky she got there first. The things I'm going to do to you-" she seethes.

"Clarke," I groan. She immediately drops him, letting his head fall back on the pavement with a satisfying thud. She quickly reaches me and checks me up and down until her eyes land on my reddening head.

"Clarke, we should probably get medical attention for this," I hear another male voice sounding concerned in the background.

"Yeah, Bellamy's right you need serious attention..." she says worriedly.

"No. Please, no hospitals," I plead. I hate this, why do I sound so vulnerable right now?

"You should at least see the nurse Lexa," she tries again.

"No, I'm fine," I say stubbornly. I latch onto her shoulder and push up, struggling to stand. Clarke looks worried and immediately stands up as well to help support me. However, I barely move my foot to take my first step when the darkness completely wins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter I know, but that's what I have to do. There's not much else to do here until Lexa wakes up. But trust me, I have plans for that. Here is where I leave you to exercise patience and wait a little for the next chapter. Enjoy the cliffhanger, totally did not do that on purpose


	9. You Scared Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can't already tell, I'm using a season 1 Murphy because I need an asshole. And I'm making Clarke's mom super nice and cool because I'm also watching Person of Interest right now and with Paige Turco as Zoe I cannot possibly make her mean or bitchy in any way. Good job for you if you followed that last sentence!

**Lexa POV**

My eyes lazily flutter open, casually glancing around at my surroundings. I realize I'm in a completely new room, laying on a rather comfortable bed. The second thing I realize is that my head hurts like a bitch. I have no idea how I got here or why my head hurts, and I feel quite alarmed. However, before I can start the full panic mode, I hear someone from across the room.

"Lexa? Are you up? Or is this another false alarm and I'm just talking to myself... again," I hear a sweet, concerned voice call out. I try to respond to this mystery girl but my throat is dry and I can barely squeak out any noise at all. I manage to grunt a little, which I guess alerts the woman because immediately I hear her pad towards my general direction.

"Here, you must be thirsty," she says, handing me a glass of water. I squint past the light and notice it's Clarke. Maybe that's why I feel a calm state replace my previous alarm. At least that's the who part of my who, what, where, when, why thought process. I still cannot figure out where I am or how I got here, but I do recognize the burning ache of thirst in my throat so I grab the glass and drink greedily. I would like to think that I maintain some of my dwindling dignity while drinking, but the water dripping down my chin and seeping into my shirt disagrees. She smiles softly at the sight, but it makes me even more self-conscious. With my thirst quenched, and my chin mostly dried, I begin to ask my questions.

"Where am I?" I croak, displeased with the way my voice sounds right now.

"You're at my house. You were losing a lot of blood, but you refused to go to the hospital or even go to the nurse. My mom's a doctor and I have some minor medical training so this is the best I could do," she responds. She seems to be carefully choosing her words, but everything she says just produces more questions.

_Is that why my head hurts? How did that even happen? Who do I have to pummel? What time is it? How long have I been out? How'd I get here? I really don't want the answer to that one. Who else knows I'm here?_

I decide to go with my first two questions.

"Yeah, as far as we can tell Murphy pushed you down the stairs while your back was turned. You cut open a big chunk of your forehead, that was the worst of it and also the cause of the massive headache you probably have right now. It might be hard for you to breathe for a little while as well, it seems like your chest was pretty bruised up too. Other than a few minor cuts and bruises here and there, it's nothing too bad. You're pretty lucky. Can't say the same about Murphy, you completely kicked his ass. He'll be out of school for a few days if we're lucky," she answers. I let the information sink in, and with it comes a few memories of the incident. My back throbs at the memory of the kick, but mostly my anger just flares while thinking about it. Still, one question is left unanswered, the one I'm dreading.

"And um, how did I get... you know, back here," I ask, cringing at the awkwardness of the question. 

"You were laying on the pavement when you collapsed in my... well you sort of collapsed in my arms I guess. So I um picked you up and carried you to Bellamy's car. It was a short walk, and nobody but Bellamy saw. He drove us to your house and helped me carry you in. After he left I brought you to the bed, and you've been out for an hour or two. The time kind of blurred together, it was pretty hectic. I thought I might have a comatose body on my bed, and that's no fun," she answers, joking slightly at the end. However, she can't hide the slightly pink tint her cheeks and ears take when retelling the story of carrying me. I can't blame her, if I wasn't so disoriented I would probably be blushing too.

Our eyes lock and I see something in them that grabs me and won't let go. My eyes trail over her face, and it's suddenly the most interesting thing that I've experienced today. She seems to be doing the same thing, but I cannot fathom that she can possibly be as entranced with me as I am with her. I feel myself begin to lean in, at an infinitesimally slow rate. I try to turn away but I can't. I try to pull back but I can't. It's like she's a magnet, drawing me closer and holding me there. I ache for contact but I also dread for the moment it comes.

Suddenly, the door opens and an older brunette woman walks through holding a first aid kit. I shake my head and Clarke's head immediately flips towards the door.

"Sorry it took me so long Clarke. We don't normally use this- Oh Lexa, you're awake, wonderful!" she exclaims rather cheerfully. 

"Hey Mom! Thanks, she just woke up a few minutes ago but I can see from the way she's wincing that she's got a killer headache," Clarke responds, equally as cheery. My eyebrows furrow a little bit. How did she know that? I try to guard myself a little better, mask my face and limit my movements so that I don't show any more signs of discomfort. 

"I just want to take a look again, change the dressings, and then you should be all set to go home. But, if you want, tonight's a lasagna night. And I make a mean lasagna, if I do say so myself," Clarke's mom says, letting the invitation hang in the air. I smile slightly at this woman's kindness. However, I know I can't stay for dinner. It's too far past my personal code to even pretend to accept this offer. However, I'm not rude.

"Sorry, my siblings are probably very worried about me. Not to mention I've already intruded upon a large portion of your evening. Maybe next time, Ms. Griffin."

"Next time it is. I'm holding you to that, and I have a great memory. Also, please, call me Abby," Clarke's mom responds. I smile and nod in response. She rechecks my head and even gives me some gauze and ice for the trip back.

"Let me at least offer you a ride home," Clarke offers. My only other option is walking so I nod, grab my backpack, and walk with her out to the car. As we climb in, I turn on my phone and check the notifications.

_22 texts and 4 missed calls._

The calls are all from Anya and the texts are mostly Aden, but a few from Anya and two from Indra. I send a quick text to Anya just with a brief overview of where I am, I'll give her details later.

"You scared me," I hear Clarke mumble from the driver's seat.

"What?" I ask, just sort of making sure she actually meant to say that.

"When I got there you were all bloodied up and then you just kind of passed out. You scared me," she repeats sincerely. She doesn't say it very loudly, but the underlying tone of her voice speaks volumes. 

"I can take care of myself, Princess," I respond coolly, not knowing how to respond to this confession.

"I just thought you should know," she mutters softly. Neither of us speak for the rest ride, the sound of the GPS filling the otherwise silent car. Finally, we pull up at my house and I see Anya open the door, with a face full of relief and anger. Tonight's going to be full of questions.

"Don't you have a parent who's worried about you? You didn't mention anything like that at my house," she asks upon seeing Anya.

I shake my head in response.

"A legal guardian then?" she asks, concerned.

"That'd be Anya," I say plainly.

"But-" she begins.

"Look, Princess, you have your family and I have mine," I snap, silencing her. I grab my bag and walk away, leaving a stunned Clarke in my wake. As I approach Anya she slaps my arm, painfully hard, and pulls me into a rough hug before walking in with me trailing after her. Aden bounces over to me and begins the interrogation. I sigh and watch a still stunned Clarke drive away. This is going to be a long night.


	10. The Key To The Story Is In Her Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get very, very, very excited for this chapter. It's a long one, that's all I'll say.

**Lexa POV**

After spending the night disappointing Clarke, being grilled by Aden, and receiving a lecture from Anya, I'm both physically and emotionally exhausted. I walk carefully up the stairs, making sure not to slip. I throw on an old t-shirt and men's boxers, my typical sleepwear. I run into the bathroom and quickly brush my teeth.

I'm stepping out of the bathroom when disaster strikes. I guess I wasn't careful when brushing my teeth or something because my foot hits a patch of water and slides out from under me. I fall towards the ground and land flat on my face. Any other day I could just shake it off and get back up with a shrug, but today I can't get up. I lay on the carpet, my vision fading in and out. I feel something warm drip down my head again.

I hear Anya call out my name worriedly and I groan back. She runs upstairs and takes in my fallen figure and the blood stain rapidly growing larger on the carpet.

"Ok, we're going to the hospital," she says, crouching down to my level.

"Anya-" I growl.

"No, Lexa. You're bleeding for the second time today and I'm not letting you leave. Not like Mom and Dad," she yells. I've rarely seen her get like this, she's usually so calm and collected. It worries me more than the throbbing in my forehead. Still, she should know me.

"Anya, please. No more hospitals. You promised," I whisper back, in stark contrast to her outburst. My voice is completely vulnerable right now, something very few people ever get to hear. It cracks and it wavers and I hate it with a burning passion, but it get's a message across.

"At least call that Clarke girl who helped you earlier. At least promise me you will get help," she responds with finality. Aden, who had snuck up behind her and was watching the interaction warily, sprints to get me my phone. Anya goes downstairs to get something, anything, to slow the blood and numb the pain. The phone barely rings once before Clarke picks up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Princess. Sorry to interrupt your lasagna but I kind of had a problem that I need your help with."

"What happened?"

"My head is sort of doing the whole overdramatic bleeding thing. I'm fine with just sleeping it off, but my sister is concerned so I-"

"I'm on my way. Lay down, put pressure on it, and do not move whatever you do."

"Clarke, calm-"

Then the line goes dead. Ugh great, now she's worried too. I don't see what the big deal is. What's that phrase? No pain, no gain. I get up, which I guess I'm not supposed to do, and stumble over to my bedroom. If I'm going to bleed out and have people fret over me I might as well do it in the comfort of my own room.

Anya sprints up with Advil and a towel, which is the best she can do for me right now. I close my eyes and wait for Clarke.

**Clarke POV (A/N: What?!? Two perspectives in one chapter?!? Didn't see that one coming. Sorry I'm a very strange human, proceed with your day)**

With me hurrying, and maybe running a red stoplight or two, I get to her house in half the time as earlier. I pull up the driveway and have barely parked the car before I hop out with the first aid kit in hand. My mom had an emergency call so, unfortunately, I'm the best Lexa can get right now. I ring the doorbell and wait anxiously. Even while I'm scared for Lexa, I'm still curious about what the mysterious girl's house looks like. I have some theories, most that involve katanas hanging menacingly on the walls (and sometimes being taken off the wall to chase away the occasional girl scout) and a giant balcony where she can look down and make fun of poor unsuspecting people who pass by.

What I was not expecting was for Anya to open the door to what was essentially an at-home version of a Yankee Candle shop. Just from walking in I can spot their glows all around the house. They're all different, but the mixed smell they are giving off is oddly pleasant. I shake my head clear of my scented stupor and follow Anya up a set of creaky wooden stairs.

We make a turn into a room with a door that is sloppily painted black. I see Lexa there, with a blood-soaked towel pressed to her forehead and her eyes closed. I feel something inside of me break at the sight, and I instantly wish it was me who was pushed down the stairs.

But it wasn't, so the best I can do is keep her from bleeding out. I walk towards her bedside and bend down to look at her injuries. Most likely sensing my presence, her eyes flutter open. For the second time today our eyes lock. My breath is stolen as I peer into her stunning eyes. They're like nothing I've ever seen before. They seem locked, guarded, like a gate to the most spectacular secret in the world. However, in these brief moments, she hands me a key and I unlock a world of mystery and clarity all at once. I see longing and hurt, battling each other in the corner. Curiosity and mistakes, wrestling up front. Pleasure and pain debating to the left. In the far, far back I see something searching me as I'm searching her, but it's hidden by all the other action up front. Her eyes hold the best story I've ever read.

"Thanks for, er, coming. Didn't mean to ruin your night," she says softly, seemingly both unnerved and intrigued by my gaze.

"You didn't ruin a single thing," I reply. Anya and Aden enter the room, and the moment is lost. The gate has been shut and I've lost my place in the book. I open my first aid kit and rummage through for the tools I need. I reach up to the hand holding the towel in place and slowly guide it away from her forehead. At the contact, I feel the most stereotypical jolt of electricity run through my body. From the way Lexa's eyes widen, I think she feels it too. I work cautiously but efficiently, focusing on her head first but also examining her other injuries. Aden and Anya go downstairs at some point to make Lexa food. I've checked up on all of her injuries except one, the bruising on her chest. Here comes the awkward part.

"I'm going to need you to take off your shirt so that I can check the bruising on your chest," I stumble over every word. Lexa just smirks.

"Jesus Princess, take me out on a date first," she laughs.

"You know that's not what I meant."

"Just because you don't mean it now doesn't mean you won't mean it later."

I don't know if she's teasing or flirting, and truly I don't mind either. Because she is right. I think I'm developing feelings for her. I know that's risky and can probably only end in heartbreak but I can't help it. She wormed her way into my life and I wouldn't want it any other way. She stares, analyzing my response to her comment. I don't respond so she shrugs and keeps going.

"I'm not wearing a bra, so I'm going to need a second to change. No peeking, Griffin," she winks. The fact that she used a name other than Princess, even if it was just my last name, makes my heart soar. It somehow makes our connection feel more... personal.

I turn around as she heads towards the black drawer to our right. On top of it is, surprise, more candles. I see that they're all either vanilla or apple, so those must be her favorites. They combine to create a rather apple pieish smell. It smells so much like her. On a completely unrelated note, I add to my mental to-do list to stop by Yankee Candle tomorrow. She starts taking off her shirt, carefully as to not reopen any wound for the second time today. I yank my head back to stare at the wall. I don't want to betray Lexa's trust, it's hard to gain but I'm guessing fairly easy to lose.

"Hey don't take it so literally Griffin, you're hurting my ego here," she throws out. My jaw drops a little. She wants me to look? Not wanting to look a gift horse in the mouth, I turn around and stare unashamedly at the beautiful creature in front of me. Her tan skin is smooth but marred with countless scars. Some big and some small, but all a reminder of the tough way she lives. The next thing I notice is the tattoo. She has a tattoo down her back, intricate but undoubtedly a work of art, sort of like her. The urge to trace it almost overtakes me, but I stay rooted in place.

"I'm back to being confident and you, Princess, are back to being adorably awkward. All is right in the kingdom," she says, still not turning around.

I finally find my voice, and manage to softly ask, "How do you do that? You're always so confident about everything you do. So confident that I would look at you, confident that you can use the name Princess every day without me punching you in the face, confident I would come and help you, and you're still confident now as I'm saying all this. How do you do it?"

"I mean when you look this good-"

"Seriously, Lexa."

"Seriously?" she questions, turning around.

"That's what I asked for."

"I usually am not like this. Yeah with my friends I can take a leadership position and I can intimidate the rest of the school into believing that. But one on one I'm usually closed off. I don't joke, I don't laugh, and I most certainly never put myself out there with compliments and stuff. This all goes against my nature. I find it to be a weakness, and that's why I was so cold when I first met you. But hurting you hurts me. And ignoring you kills me more than the weakness ever could. So it's you that makes me confident. Because you're different from other people. You could see past any facade I put up. With you, I can just be myself and you stay," she answers. I'm kind of stunned. I've never heard her say something that long. Ever. It seems to come from long, sleepless nights of thinking, not just a quick answer to my question.

Since she turned around to answer my question, she's now she just standing there in a sports bra and boxers. I've never been attracted to anyone or anything more than in this moment, and that includes watching Emma Watson sing in Beauty and The Beast. I walk slowly towards her, as she's the only thing I can think about at this moment. I stare into her ridiculously attractive eyes and the gate is wide open now. I see raw emotion in her eyes, pure and unguarded. I tear my eyes away from hers and instead glance at her slightly parted lips. They quiver slightly, something she might not even notice. With another stride, I'm directly in front of her. We're not touching but if I leaned my head up and forward a millimeter, our lips would touch. My pulse is going crazy, my heart is in my throat, and the butterflies in my stomach just had generations of babies in mere seconds. I'm sweating and feeling gross for sweating but also how can you feel gross when the most marvelous woman in the world is gazing at you as if she wants you?

"Clarke, you're over thinking," she smirks. Somehow though, the smirk is more like an adoring smile. I smile as well and begin the short lean up to reach her prepared lips. We're almost there when-

"Who wants pancakes? I know they're your comfort food, Lexa!" Aden calls, bursting into the room with a plate in hand and syrup in the other. "Woah, if I'm interrupting something don't mind me, ladies, I'll leave the pancakes and go." He places the objects down and exits the room quickly. He runs directly downstairs yelling, "ANYA, ANYA GUESS WHAT!!"

I sigh and run a hand through my hair. The moment is gone. The emotions have settled and yet again her eyes have been locked up. I quickly examine her chest, noting the bruises look slightly better but still painful. As soon as the absolute minimum check-up is complete I turn away and allow her time to take the bra off and put the shirt on again. I feel sad that the moment is ruined, and I know I need to go home and yell or cry or do both at the same time.

"I need to go," I say finally 32after an awkward silence filled the room.

"Yeah, it's getting dark out. Sorry for the littlest Woods. He's an ass," she replies.

"It's fine," I respond but that's not true. If he was related to anyone other than Lexa he would already be strangled by now.

"See you at school?" I ask.

"Yeah, but I'll probably be making a guest appearance in your dreams tonight as well," she gets in one last dig. I blush and grab my first aid kit before exiting the room, walking down the steps, making awkward eye contact with Anya who no doubt has heard from Aden what just happened, and let myself out. I sit in my car and inhale and exhale deeply. I need to go to sleep. Maybe I can get a happy ending in my dreams. I turn on the car and drive away from the house.

"God I hate pancakes," I say to myself.


	11. The Bet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is more Raven/Octavia/Clarke friendship, rather than Clexa ship but I think it's funny. And you might to read it because there's a lot of rants about pancakes in here. Just saying.

**Clarke POV**  
I stretch out of bed lazily, as usual, and throw on the first set of clothes I can get my hands on. I had a rough weekend of intense thinking. I didn't get out of bed much, but I was never really sleeping either. Just thinking. What I was thinking about, I don't remember. I made a deal with myself last night that I would go to bed if I repressed the memory I was pondering. So I did. Ignorance can sometimes be bliss. So I drag myself to the kitchen table and my mother is there cooking breakfast.

"Morning, Clarke!" she says chipperly. I don't understand morning people. I think they must secretly be aliens because no one should enjoy getting up before the sun.

"Morning mom," I reply back, my voice gravelly from my weekend of silence.

"Good to see that you're alive," she teases lightly back. I chuckle but don't reply.

"Ok breakfast is ready. Hope you're up for pancakes," she says, setting the plate in front of me. I groan as all of the events of last Friday come flooding back to me. So much for repressing the memories. I've lost my appetite and my mother looks at me, concerned. I just shake my head at her and she says nothing.

**Later, at school**

The bell just rang and I'm walking to class. Alone. Without Lexa. This is the first time that's ever happened. Even when she was icing me out, she still walked with me. I make my sad, lonely trip to home room. The entire class I zone out and doodle. I don't think I could focus even if I tried. The period flies by and I begin to pack up my notebook when I notice my absent-minded doodles. There's just a bunch of Lexas filling up my paper. Doodles of her name cover the page of notes I was supposed to be taking about Romeo and Juliet. 

I see hearts around the various versions of her name, so I rip the paper up and crumple the pieces into small balls. I then wrap them in a tissue, because you can never be too safe, and throw it away. I'm the last person to leave the classroom, so the terrifying tide of teenagers has already dissipated from the hallway. With just me and some lone stragglers, I have the peace and quiet I need to just relax and think.

I enjoy it until I open the door to the cafeteria and the roar of noise practically swallows me. With a sigh, I walk over to my table and sit. Before I'm even touching the chair my over excited best friend begins pestering me with questions.

"Soooooo, you went _home_ with _Lexa_ last Friday, how'd that go? Spare us NO details," she demands.

"I don't really want to talk about," I reply.

"Yeah, maybe we should leave her alone, Raven. She looks tire-" Octavia begins before Raven cuts her off.

"You're just saying that because I'm totally going to win the bet and you're afraid of the stakes."

"I'm not afraid of the stakes," Octavia mumbles.

"I'm probably going to regret this, but what are the stakes?" I ask warily.

"Whoever loses has to ask someone out from Lexa crew, of the winner's choosing. But obviously not Lexa, because that's your girl and all," Raven says with a grin and Octavia smiles rather apologetically. I groan at the two of them.

"So, speaking of, where is your terrifying girlfriend?" Raven asks.

"It's complicated."

"That sounds like Octavia's going to have to ask out Lincoln," Raven celebrates and Octavia's face flushes bright red.

"Well, what is the bet? I can tell you if you won or not. And knowing you and your dirty mind, you're wrong," I taunt back, masking my hurt at the topic of Lexa.

"It's quite simple actually. If you two lovebirds have kissed yet, even just pecked lips, I win. If you've done nothing but boring friend stuff and you only left school strictly for a medical purpose, then Octavia wins."

I freeze. Neither of them are exactly right, so I don't know how to go about this.

"Well, there wasn't a kiss-" 

"Aha! See, two hot people can just be friends, Raven!" Octavia cheers.

"But there wasn't exactly... 'just friends' signals either," I finish cautiously.

"What? I'm confused. Spill, Griffin," Raven says, raising an eyebrow.

"Um well there was a look and then we got sort of really close to each other and then I leaned up and she leaned down and then STUPID PANCAKES. Like why are they even a breakfast food, you could just have waffles, or french toast, or eggs, or cereal, or frickin' bacon. It's just so unnecessary, especially since it wasn't even breakfast time and Aden had already left there was no need for him to come back in and-"

"Ok ok I think I understand, but if you keep talking, I know I'm going to be lost," Raven says. I mutter a quick sorry.

"Before her attack on poor pancakes, I believe she said we both lost," Octavia says, sounding slightly relieved. 

"Or... we both won," Raven wiggles her eyebrows. 

"What're you even talking about?" Octavia sighs.

"Well, you ask out Lincoln and I'll ask out whoever you want me to and we go on the best double date of our lives."

"Anya," Octavia throws out.

"What?"

"If I'm asking out Lincoln, you're asking out Anya," Octavia grins at a clearly ruffled Raven.

"Oh um ok. So we a-ask them out... t-tomorrow? Y-yeah, tomorrow sounds g-g-good, better than today," Raven stutters, her voice going up an octave. I try to smile at the scene, but so much of what they're saying sort of makes me wish for a clean slate with Lexa. I glance over at her table and glare at her empty seat. 

_Why isn't she here? She should be healed enough. Unless she's avoiding me... which is totally a possibility. She's probably really freaked out about the whole situation. Bye-bye fun Lexa hello cold-shoulder Lexa._

My shoulders sag and I tune out the chipper conversation being held in front of me. My phone buzzes.

**_11:09 am Lexa: We should talk_ **

I immediately convince my fumbling fingers to work and shoot back a text message.

**_11:09 am Clarke: Yeah, that's what I was thinking. When/where?_ **

**_11:11 am Lexa: My house, 4:00? Aden's got basketball, Anya's got a party, and I threw out all pancake batter from my house._ **

**_11:12 am Clarke: Deal._ **

**_11:32 am Clarke: Are you ok? Why aren't you in school today?_ **

**_11:59 am Clarke: Lexa?_ **

**_12:54 pm Clarke: Why would you contact me if you were just going to ignore me?_ **

**_1:22 pm Clarke: whatever see u at 4_ **

Am I pissed that Lexa never responded? Yeah. But am I still going to see her? Yeah.


	12. Home, For A Little While

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N This chapter is sort of based around a few of my favorite Clexa moments so yeah. The "What is? Love?" scene and the scene where Clarke confronts Lexa and basically walks her up against the table. Prepare your fangirl hearts, this chapter will make up for pancakes.

**Lexa POV**

I glance down and see yet another Clarke message. It's the shortest and angriest yet.

_Christ, Clarke. Don't you know how hard it is for me to not text you back? Please just wait two more hours._

I wish I could text her back. The softer, more emotional side of me can feel her stress and anger and wants to fix it. But that side of me can never have power over my actions. It's weakness. A weakness that is growing stronger every day due to the blue-eyed distraction that has somehow wriggled her way into my life. I tell myself to pull it together but all I can do is imagine that day if Aden had decided to walk in five seconds later than he did. Everything would've been different and we wouldn't have been able to go back. But this way we can. I can set boundaries, limits, rules, anything to keep my mind away from the irresistible tension between us.

**Two excruciating hours later**

I've cleaned every corner of my room. It's so spotless it's practically shining. I've organized and reorganized all the junk that was hiding underneath my bed. I've lit and relit every single candle. I've groomed myself so much that every part of my body feels raw. With nothing else to do, I just sit and fidget on the bed. Finally, the doorbell rings. I sprint down the stairs, gather my breath so it doesn't seem like I sprinted to see her, and pull open the door. There's Clarke, a frown creasing her breathtaking features. I allow her to enter and lead her up to my bedroom before speaking.

"So... about Friday," I start awkwardly.

"Yeah," she agrees.

"I think we both know what was going to happen," I say, crossing the room so the tension is slightly bearable. Clarke nods in response, so I keep going.

"But I think it would've been a mistake. I'm sort of glad Aden walked in when he did so we didn't do anything we could regret later." The lies burn my mouth like I'm spitting acid. Clarke's face falls and it hurts worse than anything. I keep telling myself that this is good, this is the right thing to do, but how can it be right when it makes me feel so wrong? It's going against every natural instinct I have. Meanwhile, Clarke's crestfallen face has hardened into a look of steel-like determination.

"What is your problem with emotion? Every single time we get close you instantly pull away," she says, angrier than I expected.

"I don't... We aren't getting close," I stutter.

"This isn't close?" she questions, walking towards me until she's directly in front me.

"Are you telling me you don't feel anything when I'm this close to you?" she breathes.

My breath catches in my throat. This wasn't the way it was supposed to go.

"It's... It's weakness," I whisper, yet again vulnerable in the beautiful blonde's presence.

"What is? Love?" she asks, pausing but never stepping back. Whoever steps back will lose the dominance of the situation and we're both determined to win. My eyes flit down to her lips for a brief second before immediately flashing back to her piercing stare. She notices my slip up and I can see the sense of victory in her eyes. She takes another step forward and I finally have to take one back. But she doesn't let it end there.

"Are you trying to tell me you didn't feel something when our eyes first met, and your glare hardened to combat the emotions my gaze was making you feel? Are you trying to tell me you felt nothing when I spilled my entire bag, and you came in twice to help me? Are you trying to pretend, even now when I'm so close I can see your lip quivering with desire, that you feel nothing? You're an awful liar, Lexa," she says. By this point, my back has slammed up against the desk and I can go no further. Clarke, mere inches from my face, finally stops moving but keeps her closeness.

"Clarke, I can't," I try to say convincingly, but my frequent glances at her lips aren't helping my case.

"You can't or you won't?" she replies, more seductively than her previous statements. The tone of her voice causes butterflies to take flight in my stomach.

"I-" I begin, but my words are swallowed as Clarke presses her soft lips against mine. It's more amazing than I've imagined. I mean... not that I've imagined it or anything. She tastes sweet but in a rebellious way, like a cookie stolen from the top shelf while a parent's back is turned. My blood is pumping and I can't organize my thoughts. I press my lips harder to hers, relishing in any contact I can get. Cool and collected Lexa has left the building. I take my hand and place it on her cheek, feeling her heated skin and feeling sort of proud that I'm affecting her as much as she is affecting me. The butterflies in my stomach just took a field trip and are slowly moving down my body, making me shiver. Clarke takes both hands and tangles them in my hair, pulling me closer. My free hand wraps around her waist, slipping slightly under the hem of the shirt. This feels right, it feels like home. And that thought scares some sense into me.

I immediately pull my head away, panting slightly. Both of my hands jolt away from her body as if she's delivering an electric current to them. Her hands stay tangled in my hair. I need to get away from her before the tension grabs me again.

"I think- I think you should go," I say.

"Is that what you think or is that what you want, Lexa?"

 _Please don't go_.

"I want you to go," I say emotionlessly.

"Fine. Then don't bother walking me to class. And don't bother calling me Princess. Don't bother with the flirts that obviously don't mean anything to you. Because it means something to me, and it hurts. Goodbye," she says, sounding hurt as she walks out of the room.

_Just watch her go, Woods. It's the same as with mom, dad, and Costia. You're better off without her in your life._

_Then why does it hurt so bad?_ another voice pipes up.

_Because you let yourself go to deep._

_Well if I'm already in deep, I might as well go deeper._

_Don't do it, Lexa, you'll hate yourself for this mistake._

I ignore the warnings. Somehow the softer side of me won this argument. I sprint out the steps and open the door to see Clarke walking down the walkway. I run over to her and grab her arm. She looks up at me, shocked.

"Life would really, really suck if I didn't get to call you princess every day," I say and bend down to meet her lips. Instantly the feeling of home surrounds me again, but this time it's not met with resistance. I sink into it as I wrap my arms around her back. She reaches up and rests her hands on the back of my neck. I smile into the kiss. She pulls back slightly.

"So what does this mean?"

"It means we are two incredibly hot girls making out in my front yard, probably putting on a great show for my pervy neighbor," I smirk.

"Lexa, serious answer," she sighs.

"I can't be what you want me to be right now," I say sadly, "Can't we just do this for now?"

"For a little while," she concedes.

"For a little while," I agree contentedly. I lean down again and recapture her lips, reveling in this peaceful moment that probably won't last long but for right now can last a lifetime.


	13. Magic Griffin Charm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter only because the next one shall be super long hopefully. This is mostly cute Raven and Clarke scenes, of them being besties and talking about their crushes.

**Clarke POV**

After a few more minutes of feeling fireworks explode upon my lips, we break apart.

"I have to go," I croak out. She smirks, so it appears things are back to normal.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she replies.

"You're coming back tomorrow?" I ask, pleasantly surprised.

"Well someone has to be there to make sure you don't get lost on the long trek to your classes," she teases lightly and winks. I swoon a little and I realize that she definitely winked like that on purpose, because she smiles softly before composing her face back into a smirk. I lean in to quickly peck her on the cheek and then I head to my car. I sit down and take a shaky breath.

_Did that really just happen?_

I smile as I lightly brush my fingers over my tender lips. I notice Lexa still watching me, so I wave and drive off. As I'm driving, I debate about whether or not to call Raven and fill her in. On one hand, she's my best friend and I tell her everything, but on the other this involves Lexa and I don't think she would want many people knowing. The more excited part of me wins, so I text her to meet me at my house in fifteen minutes.

Fifteen minutes later, I've made myself look presentable and Raven's sitting on my bed. I told her there was news, so now she's just anxiously bouncing while I stall. Finally, I say it.

"You know your bet with Octavia?"

"Yeah," she answers suspiciously.

"If you had extended it to one more day, you would've won," I say a little sheepishly. Her jaw drops.

"You little- why couldn't you have worked your magic Griffin charm earlier?!? Anya is gonna bite my head off if I ask her out," she vents.

"So you're saying you're not happy _at all_ that you have an excuse to ask her out?" I ask calmly.

" _An excuse?!?_ What does that mean?"

"Raven," I sigh, "You're my best friend. I know you. And you and I are both not very subtle. I could see that whenever I was staring over at Lexa, you were staring over at her."

Her eyes widen as she realizes she was caught. I laugh at her expression but quickly stop when she glares at me. I shrug.

"Fine, enough about me. Let's talk about you, give me all the juicy details," she says, bouncing back from her pout. I fill her in, telling her the story of the past few days.

"But you can't tell anyway. Not Octavia, not my mom, not even Anya. For Lexa's sake," I say.

She nods her consent and smile.

"She's the best kisser I've ever met, it's unreal," I sigh dreamily. Raven wrinkles up her face in disgust.

"I know I asked for all the details, but TMI," she says.

"So on the subject of good kissers with the last name Woods, when are you asking out Anya?" I ask, wanting to see Raven squirm a little.

"Octavia and I were thinking of inviting Lincoln and Anya to this party Bellamy's throwing at his house Friday night. Oh! You should totally invite Lexa!" 

"I don't think that's such a good idea," I answer.

"Why not?" she says, face falling a little. Raven doesn't like it when her ideas are shot down.

"I don't think Lexa wants this to be public knowledge. I could ask her anyways though," I say, trying to cheer Raven up slightly. 

"Tomorrow? Like me and Octavia?" she asks.

"Tomorrow," I nod my head, agreeing.


	14. The Secret Softy

**Clarke POV**

She slides closer to me, teasing smirk prominent on her face. Her hair flows down her back, cascading waves drowning her exposed shoulders. The tattoo on her arm looks extremely traceable on her muscular bicep, flexing slightly from the undeniable tension we both feel. Her bright green eyes pop against the darkness that surrounds us, drawing my eyes to linger in their depth before observing more of her features. I notice her bite her lip and the urge to lean in and capture those lips for my own selfish purposes creeps over me. Before I can lean in, however, she begins slowly removing her shirt from over her head. The two seconds where I can't see her face leave me deeply unsatisfied until I notice the view of her toned abs and her defined curves. I stare until I glance up again and see her looking at me. She still has a sports bra on, but even that seems like too much clothing at the moment. She reaches out and grabs my shoulder, shaking it gently. It increases, while she begins to call my name.

"Clarke. Claaaarke. CLARKE. CLAAAAAAAARKE."

My eyes snap open and realize it was all a dream. I feel a weight on my chest and I finally notice the person leaning above me. Raven is sitting on my chest, shaking me violently and yelling at me to wake up.

"Your mom will kill me if you sleep in, so you need to get out of bed," she yells when she sees my open eyes. I sigh groggily and slowly stagger out of bed. I slide my shirt off and begin rummaging around for the perfect outfit today. Raven and I have been friends since we were little, so changing in front of each other is literally no big deal. We don't blatantly stare at each other, but we don't have to leave the room either. I throw on a faded gray t-shirt and some ripped blue jeans. I'm trying to look good but also trying to look like I'm not trying to look good. After I change in a silence, Raven grabs my attention.

"So today's the day," she starts.

"Yep," I reply calmly, although that's the opposite of how I actually feel.

"And we're really going to..."

"Yep."

She nods and slides on her red jacket. We head out for breakfast. My mom puts down two different plates of pancakes for me and Raven.

"Clarke, I reheated the pancakes that I made you yesterday. I don't like to waste food, you should know that. Raven, however, can have the fresh pancakes that I just made because she's like a human vacuum. Eat up, girls."

I smile, thinking about how I had turned my nose up at the breakfast food yesterday. Today I happily dig in, drowning the sweet stacks in syrup. Raven does the same, just at double the rate. We shovel the good into our mouths quickly, hurrying while also trying to savor the delicious dish. After cleaning off our sticky fingers, we hop into my mom's car. We drive to school in silence, Raven and I texting rather than talking to keep my mom out of our conversation. We walk in and see the Blakes are already here. I see Finn is also hanging around them, which is a bit of a sore spot. I used to go out with Finn until he got really clingy. He's still overprotective and convinced we're just on a "break" so I've been avoiding him as much as possible. I head over and hear the two boys deep in an argument.

"I could totally ask her-"

"It's my party."

"She picked me over you, bro."

"She also dumped your sorry ass."

"Let her decide, she's not an object you can call dibs on-"

"Guys, you're so stupid. Shut up, she's walking over," hisses Octavia. I get the general gist of what they're talking about. I guess this is about to get way more complicated than I thought. Thankfully, I have my first period with Lexa so I can uncomplicate one of the knots in my life.

"Hey, Clarke I wanted to talk to you about something," Bellamy starts while Finn shoots him a death glare. Neither of them gets the chance to say anything though, as another voice shuts both of them down.

"Hey Clarke," Lexa's low rasp sounds from behind me. I whip around quickly and almost run into her, due to how close she is. She's smirking down at me and I feel a blush creep up my neck to redden my face.

"Oh. Hey, Lexa," Bellamy mutters angrily. Finn glares, seeming just as angry as Bellamy. Octavia raises an eyebrow at their behavior.

"Hey, Lexa! Good to see you again. Heard that was a nasty fall you took. Barely shows, though. Still as flawless as usual, or at least that's what Clarke thinks," Raven says, trying to break the tension and tease me at the same time. I very swiftly elbow her but she grins through the pain. Lexa smirks and chuckles. Finn seems to not be able to bite his tongue any longer.

"Can we help you?" he spits out.

"You definitely cannot. I'm here to actually speak with Clarke," she says lightly, keeping up the friendly facade. I can see past it though. There's a storm brewing that's starting to darken her eyes. I need to diffuse the situation.

"I don't think that's necessary," Finn says, acting unnecessarily protective again. He steps in front of me and I'm surprised when Bellamy even takes a step towards Lexa with his fist clenched.

_Stupid boys._

"I don't need protection," I sigh. I step around the two of them and head over to Lexa. Lexa smirks at them, but there's a hint of anger and protectiveness in her body language too. I grab her arm gently and lead her away from there.

"Sorry to take you away from your wardens," she growls, clearly still pissed.

"Ugh I'm sorry, they're both a piece of work. Finn and I used to go out, he hasn't really gotten over it. And apparently Bellamy has had a crush on me for a year or two, I keep trying to give him subtle signals but it doesn't appear to be working," I say exasperatedly. She nods.

"Well I guess I should just be glad I beat out all of the other suitors, for the Princess's affections," she laughs bitterly. There's a dull seriousness hiding underneath her voice, so I try to change the subject.

"I wanted to ask you something," I say nervously.

"What?"

"Bellamy is throwing a party on Friday. And I know you don't like him and all, but Raven is making me go. I know it'll suck because everyone's going to come with dates and the two single people will probably be the guys you saw. It'll be really uncomfortable and awkward if I don't have someone to come with so I was wondering if like, well I mean you don't have to, but if you're free and feel up to it would you want to come to the thingy with me?" I ramble, sort of blacking out temporarily.

"Clarke, calm down, you sound like you're going to pass out. I'll go with you if it keeps you conscious."

"Really?"

"Yeah, why not. I'm free and if I'm going to show up at the party I might as well show up with the prettiest girl in the school," she replies.

"That was... was that a genuine compliment??? Lexa, are you a secret softy?" I tease. She does it so often, I'm glad I finally have a chance to reciprocate.

"No. Shut up. Repeat that to no one," she says defensively.

"Sureee," I respond, grinning evilly. She growls at me.

"Fine, let's go to history," grin still on my face. I walk away and she quickly falls into step with me. We walk past the Ark kids and I see various responses. Octavia looks confused, Raven flashes me a grin and thumbs up, Bellamy and Finn wear matching scowls, and Murphy seems to have randomly appeared just to darken my day as well. But I don't care because the gorgeous girl at my side merely glances at them before turning her attention back to me.

"So, for this party, when do you want me to pick you up? After all, a princess needs a chariot and I would be happy to escort you along with it," she teases, the light returning to her eyes. I smile.

This is going to be a good day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes. I've turned the pancakes into a metaphor. I don't know where that came from.


	15. Cue The Alarms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a chapter with a little less Clexa (of course there's some, but that doesn't make up the whole chapter). There's a lot of the Raven and Anya ship and the Woods sister relationship.

**Lexa POV**

"I'm serious! It's like, a real thing where if producers want to kill off a character it's going to be the gay character. It helps if they have a partner so that the shock value will be higher. It's called the Bury Your Gays Trope, look it up I swear," she rants. Her face has gone slightly pink from too much passion and not enough air. She looks adorable, waving her arms wildly trying to convey her point. She's been doing this all through class and she's continuing the discussion through our walk back. I don't mind in the slightest.

"I just don't think that's a thing. The showrunners would want to strategically kill off characters, not just the gay ones," I respond back. Secretly, I think she convinced me thirty minutes ago but I have an act to keep up. So I play up my denial which only makes her more determined.

"Remind me to show you the Autostraddle article. And Buffy The Vampire Slayer," she says with a tone of finality. I just shrug and laugh quietly. She looks up at my face and starts laughing too. I stop at her locker, disappointed that we've gotten here so quickly. Damn my long legs.

"Have fun at lunch," I say, trying to mask how much I'm going to miss her.

"You could always join us..." she leaves the invite hanging in the air.

"You know I can't," I respond back ruefully.

"I know."

We continue to just look at each other, with unsaid regrets bouncing back and forth between us. I look around the hallway. It's completely empty so I make a rash decision. I lean in and kiss her very quickly on the lips. As I go to pull my head back, she quickly moves her arms around my waist, keeping me close to her. I stay there for a second but eventually have to pull back.

I turn on my heel and walk away, towards the cafeteria and away from my happy place. I sit down next to Anya and silently begin to eat my sandwich. I tune out the conversation, opting instead to put in earbuds and daydream of a world where I could eat lunch with Clarke.

I feel a sharp tap on my shoulder and turn my head to see Anya giving me a concerned look. I pull out an earbud and hear her ask, "Are you ok?"

I nod in response but put my headphones back in and continue daydreaming. I appreciate Anya's concern but I can't actually give her an honest response.

Suddenly I feel a sort of tension crackle through the air. I look up to see the source of the commotion. It's one of the Ark girls, Raven, I remember her being friends with Clarke. Clarke obviously has a close bond with her, so I'm interested to see why she's here. I pause my music right as she's walking up to me. No wait, not me, she's walking up to Anya.

"Hey Anya," she says, almost nervously. I glance over at Clarke and she's grinning. Now I'm confused. What's happening?

"Yes, small bird?" Anya says with the famous Woods Family Smirk™ and Raven laughs. It seems like this is an inside joke between the two of them.

"So I was wondering since you're my official Grounder tour guide, would you would want to guide me to a party on Friday at Octavia's house?"

_Ah, so that's why she was so nervous. And probably also why Clarke was so worried about being the only single one. Was that the only reason she asked me? Because her friends were all doing it? Am I just the latest "in" fashion trend? Instead of shoes or puppies, bring your Grounder to your next social occasion??_

_No stop doubting yourself, Lexa. The kiss you shared, that was not nothing. These feelings_ _are mutual. Just keep telling yourself that. Don't start the doubt. Not like last time._

I glance back to the scene and Anya seems a little shocked and I can almost see a smile break through her serious expression that seems to always be in place when she's in a possibly vulnerable situation.

"Well I _guess_ if you don't have an adult guardian there then you'll get into lots of trouble," she teases.

"Who said I won't get you into trouble," Raven says, raising an eyebrow suggestively. I clear my throat and lean my head subtlety, gesturing to all of the other people uncomfortably listening to the banter. Anya's face flushes but Raven just laughs it off.

"I'll text you the details later Grandma, if you can figure out how to work your cellular telephone. By the way, I'm wearing red, so if you want us to look classy I recommend you try to coordinate," she says and walks victoriously back to the Ark table. Maybe now that Anya has a date, I can tell her about my own.

"That means you're on Aden duty Friday," Anya whispers, leaning closer to me to avoid our little brother. 

"Sorry, no can do," I reply, ending my debate about whether I should tell her now or just show up to the party and surprise her. 

"No can do?"

"I might've gotten an invite to the party already," I say cautiously.

"Would you look at that, my little sister almost has more game than me. So when's Clarke picking you up? Do you think she'll want to go with Raven and me?" she says, not even hesitating at the fact that after almost a year of not even speaking of emotions I just got asked out and said yes. 

"Why do you assume it's Clarke?" I say, slightly awed at my sister's perceptiveness.

"Because I have eyes dumbass. And so do you. You wanna know how I know you have eyes? Because you're always aiming your heart eyes in the direction of that Arker. You may not have feelings a lot but when you do you are _not_ subtle," she laughs. 

"Ugh, fine you got me. So what're we gonna do about the littlest Woods?" I ask, changing the subject. We glance over to see him shoveling school "mystery meat" into his mouth. He looks like an animal. A small, adorable, harmless animal. 

"Well if we bring him along we'll have to supervise him the whole time. And I don't know what clean, wholesome activities you and Clarke think you get up to, but I'm pretty sure we're all going to be a little... busy," Anya reasons.

"How about we get Lincoln to look after him?"

"No go. Octavia asked Lincoln to go to the party a little while before you came in for lunch. But she did it privately, which is better than what just happened with Raven," Anya says disapprovingly.

"You love it," I laugh at her. 

"Repeat that and I'll make Aden supervise you the whole Friday night," she threatens back.

"Sorry mom," I apologize playfully.

She shakes her head in fake frustration. I nudge her shoulder and we both crack up. This is the most I've smiled in a while. I've got an amazing girl who seems for some reason to be into me and my sister is accepting my new feelings after such a long break. Of course, I should know better than to even think about being happy because-

Cue the alarms blaring around school interrupting both my happiness and my thought process

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what? I updated. Because instead of studying for my finals I decided to do this. Hope it was worth it!


	16. Doesn't Affect Us

**Clarke POV**

Oh, the mind splitting, ear deafening, brain cell killing sound of the school alarm blaring over the mind splitting, ear deafening, brain cell killing sound of teenagers shouting in the cafeteria. It's the kind of thing that rips you out of a happy daydream of going to a party with your hot crush, your best friend, and your hot crush's sister and instead places you back into your gross reality. 

I look around at the teacher's faces and what I see shocks me a little. Mr. Rothenberg is barking questions at any teacher in sight and even Mr. Kane seems shaken up. Kids are still laughing and talking over the alarm, calmly drifting outside like all the other evacuation drills. Some are still seated, nonchalantly grabbing a few last bites of lunch. I hurry through the crowd, looking for Lexa. I feel like she's the only one who will take my observations seriously right now. I find her and pull her to the side.

"There's something wrong here," I hiss urgently.

"What do you mean?" she asks, concerned.

"The teacher's look worried too, I don't think this was a planned drill. I think something actually happened."

"Maybe some idiot just pulled the fire alarm?" she suggests clearly trying to calm me down. 

"Maybe..." I say, not convinced or calmed in the slightest.

"Just in case, stay near me. I am not going to insult your... princess fighting skills but in case something is up it would make me feel better if you had proper protection," she says. I nod, biting back remarks about how I can defend myself. Two is better than one, so I'd rather she stayed. 

We walk out of the building, slightly ahead of all the bored kids. I stand anxiously on the grass shifting from leg to leg and cracking my knuckles. Lexa stands tall, letting her presence form a protective shield around us. It's amazing what she can do and what she can make the student body do.  

We've been standing outside for a solid ten minutes and I'm starting to relax. Lexa has drifted slightly away to have a conversation with Lincoln, but I can see her constantly looking back to check on me. I'm starting to think that I was just overreacting when all of a sudden I hear the sound of sirens.

They wail louder and louder, signaling that they have indeed just entered the school parking lot. I turn my head to notice that there is an ambulance, with a team already hopping off and rolling out a stretcher. A few seconds later a police car also drives in and a team of four men in uniform march out and head straight for the school.

I feel someone near me and I see it's Lexa. She seems tense, prepared for anything. I see Anya, Aden, Lincoln, Indra, and some other close friends of hers come towards us. I almost back away out of how intimidated I feel but something about Lexa's stance keeps me glued to the spot as if this is my only safe zone. They begin speaking rapidly, trying to piece together who the ambulance is for and who the police are here for. From what I can pick up, there's a freshman boy from their table who is unaccounted for but Murphy was spotted in the crowd when the alarms went off so their main suspect is ruled out. 

Then the crowd starts to buzz. I hear whispers flow through the groups of kids.

_Oh my god, it's_ _Artigas._

_Oh wow, he looks really beat up._

_Can anyone tell if he's actually breathing?_

_Who would do that? He's such a sweet boy!_

By now I've sort of picked up that there was a young, seemingly innocent boy on that stretcher. It's also apparently the freshman that Lexa was talking about. Everyone's very anxious to see who the police come out with. 

The doors open and the police march through in formation. Their faces are serious. They appear to be empty handed. The leader walks up to the crowd and waits for us to be quiet. 

"There was a dangerous and inexcusable crime committed today. One of your fellow peers was attacked and nearly killed by someone from this school. Mr. Artigas is being rushed to the hospital as we speak but the perpetrator or perpetrators are still among you. We urge you to come forward if you have any information about this incident. This is a very serious matter and the measures imposed against it are not be taken lightly. There will be more security on school grounds and random locker and backpack searches. We will also be taking in a few select students for questioning, their names will be announced at a later time. For now, go back to your regularly scheduled classes and try to get through the rest of the day normally."

Now I'm fully freaking out. There's been a random attack and no one knows who the perpetrator is. I'm shaking and I can't focus on schoolwork right now. I feel Lexa subtly reach out to take my hand. Just that small act comforts me enough so that I can stop hyperventilating. I head off to class and prepare for a stressful next two periods.

**_Time goes by. Nobody cares about the 3rd period so let's skip ahead._ **

I'm walking to my last class of the day trying to hold it together. I enter the classroom and set my books down. It's nearly empty as many kids decided to ditch after the craziness of the afternoon. 

Suddenly I feel hands on my back, pushing me forcefully forward. I whip around ready to attack whoever the stranger is when I see it's Bellamy. 

"What the fuck??" I almost scream at him. I lower my volume just in time so I'm not drawing too much attention to the situation.

"Aw come on Clarke it was funny," he laughs. He clearly is not getting how upset I am. He's so immature it's frustrating. 

"In what world is _right now_  an acceptable time to play a physical violence prank?"

"Hey, it was a kid from here, not one of us. It doesn't affect us," he says, starting to get annoyed that I'm not laughing with him. The teacher walks into the classroom and doesn't even greet us. He takes a dry erase marker, writes STUDY HALL up on the board, and sits down and begins texting wildly.

"We don't know who committed this crime. We don't know who the next victim is. Therefore, it's our problem until this person is caught," I reply sternly. He looks bored.

"Whatever. I hope you're more fun at my party. Maybe you'll even loosen up and realize you don't need to let that ridiculous dyke follow you around," he says under his breath. Now I'm really getting upset. Today is not the day for this shit. 

"Excuse me?" I say, giving him one last warning to say sorry and move on with his day.

"It's just me and the guys have been talking and it's starting to get pathetic, her following you around all the time. I mean, it's not like you guys are dating and it's clear she has a thing for you so we think it's best if you just tell her to go away. I know it's hard for you to be mean so we'd be willing to do it for you," he replies. I'm starting to see red. I'm about to lose my temper so I have to choose my words carefully. Defending Lexa is a must, talking about us liking each other is a no-no, and punching Bellamy in the face is not appropriate at this moment. 

"Bellamy, thank you for your _generous_  offer but I would much rather you go sit in that desk way over there and I'll stay seated right here. Then maybe we can sit that way all class so I don't have to constantly dwell on the insanely inconsiderate thing that you just said. I'll still be going to your party because Raven and Octavia want me there, but I'll be going with Lexa. Not you or Finn. Lexa. I think you should start the long journey over there now, because I don't really want to hear anything else you have to say," I seethe. He looks taken aback like this is the first time he's actually realized I didn't find him funny. He nods and looks a little guilty even, which I take as a good sign. I spend the rest of the class listening to music and just thinking about everything in my life right now. The bell rings and I'm glad to get out of this place.

Lexa materializes at the door like usual and I can't help but my smile. I walk towards her, glancing back at Bellamy who is once again scowling. I put him out of my mind as I reach her. 

"Hey," I greet her, "Do you think you can come over to my place after school? There's some stuff I need to talk about."

"Yes of course. I need to go home with Anya but I can drive over right after," she says.

"Thanks," I say as we reach my bus. We say goodbye to each other and I watch her walk away. I sigh and climb on the bus. I text my mom that Lexa will be coming over to the house and she responds back saying she has a surgery and won't be back until late. I put my phone in my bag and lay my head against the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I would get ready y'all. The party is gonna happen soon and I've been planning that chapter for a while.


	17. I'm Ok, Just Not Feeling Well

**Lexa POV**

I rush through the crowded halls to get to where Anya is waiting for me. I am always slightly late nowadays since I accompany Clarke to her bus every day, so Anya and Aden are kind of used to it. As I am walking, I see an elbow jut out in my direction. I sidestep it and try to keep moving. It seemed intentional but I need to get home, so I give the person the benefit of the doubt. I feel someone behind me, stalking me, following my every move. Soon the crowd thins until the hall is empty and I finally turn around and see that Bellamy kid. He's mildly annoying even with Clarke around to keep him on best behavior, so I'm not excited to see what this is about. 

"Can I help you Shaggy?" I ask exasperatedly.

"Yeah Raccoon Eyes, you can stay away from her," he replies boldly. I sigh.

"What are you on about Mop Head?"

"Clarke. She clearly doesn't like you in that way and it's just pathetic, you following her around like a frickin' guard dog or something," he spits out.

"And you know this how? Did she tell you when you were fucking in the janitors closet during 4th period...? Oh, wait, no that was just your dream last night because _she doesn't like you_ , so back off just because I have the chance that you've always wanted," I spit back aggressively. Today has been too much. I walk past him, unceremoniously shoving him as I pass. He grabs hold of my arm and I immediately tense. I rip my arm away from him, leaving deep scratch marks where his fingernails took root.

"I've been doing a little digging about you. Found out all about that dead family of yours. Dead mother, dead father, dead girlfriend, poor Anya forced to take care of two whiny brats when she should've been out enjoying high school parties. And a certain young Lexa Woods found right in the middle of all of those deaths, constantly questioned and always held as a suspect. Is that something Clarke knows about you, Miss. High and Mighty?" he sneers, using a gloating tone because he clearly knows he's won for now. 

It's almost like a chest of memories I kept locked far away has just burst open. My body shudders as memory after memory slices through my skull. The edge of each thought acts like a match, each new thought striking against my brain and igniting a fire inside my head. Bellamy struts past me and this time he's the one who slams into my shoulder. I have nothing to stop the momentum so I just fall to my knees staring blankly through the empty hallway. 

Minutes or months later, I feel strong hands picking me up. Anya is there, followed by Aden who grabs my bag and follows us out to the parking lot. The whole world feels black and white, like a silent film with no depth. Anya says nothing. Aden says nothing. I say nothing. Anya's strong grip is comforting and disconcerting all at once. She guides me to the car, opens the back door for me, and even helps me maneuver myself in. Aden slides in the passenger seat and Anya takes the wheel. She and he both make frequent glances towards me as if they're worried that I'll jump out into oncoming traffic otherwise. 

I start to calm down towards the end of the ride, my brain unfogging and the edges of my thoughts softening. I walk upstairs and take two Advil. I check my phone and I have several messages. Three from Clarke, the first saying hi to me after school, one where she apologized that she had to cancel meeting me tonight due to a Raven crisis, and the last one where she voiced concerns that I didn't respond to her first two texts. I had a few from Aden and Anya teasing me to stop hanging out with my gal pal and spend time with them instead. And the last one was from an unknown number with a picture of a news article. I would know that news article anywhere. I quickly delete that message. I text Clarke to let her know I was ok.

I take out my headphones and lay back on my bed while jamming them in my ears. I scroll through my songs until I find my go-to sad song, "Sadness Is Taking Over" by Flora Cash. I press play and let the first few notes wash over my body, allowing me to relax.

**Clarke POV**

"...So you see, this is why it's 100% necessary for you to ditch your little _make-out_ session with Dark and Broody and instead help out your best friend," Raven concludes, smile in place as if she just presented the most convincing argument in the world. 

"You want me to ditch my incredibly hot girl- well I don't know what exactly we are but she's hot and she wants to kiss me... that's beside the point... you want me to ditch Lexa just to analyze how Anya _looked_ at you today?" I ask, my voice going up in disbelief.

"Yup!" she says as if it's the most logical thing in the world.

"No!" I cry out, almost laughing in her face. I love her to death but this is ridiculous. 

"It'd be pretty embarrassing for you if Lexa somehow got a hand on those fifth-grade pageant photos..." she throws out mischievously. 

"You wouldn't," I growl.

"I don't know. That pink tiara was pretty precious. And that tutu? To die for..." she laughs as I charge at her and tackle her on the bed. 

"Well if that's how you're gonna play it, Anya might love seeing a small Raven at the science fair. Did I say _at_? I meant after, as in after your project blew up literally in your face and your hair defied gravity to stand on its own," I taunt back. She just laughs and shrugs out from under me.

"I won that science fair! Go ahead and show her how smart I've always been."

"finei'llhelpyou" I mutter under my breath.

"What was that?" she teases, lifting a hand up to mockingly cup her ear.

"I'll help you with your stupid analysis," I grumble.

"Atta girl," Raven laughs. 

I glance down at my phone. My brow furrows when I notice they Lexa hasn't even read or responded to my previous text, an hour after I sent it. I send the second text anyways just to let her know our plans are off. Something about this is giving me a weird feeling but I try to push past it for Raven. 

"Ok, so what do you want to talk to me about?" I ask her.

"Well ok, today we had AP Chemistry together and we were actually partnered up together for the lab," Raven starts excitedly

"So what? Did your hands _magically_ touch while passing the beaker?" I ask sarcastically.

"Well no, but she did say a total of seven sentences to me and I remember them all," she rushes out, genuinely excited about this number.

"And let me guess. Before I even try to stop you, you're going to bulldoze through my complaints and tell me everything she sai-" I start, but before I even finish my sentence the prediction comes true.

"Number one," Raven interrupts, "when we got over to the lab table she said 'Can you pass me that test tube?' but she didn't demand it like she usually does with other kids. She was actually being polite and considerate."

"Oh god, here we go," I groan under my breath.

"Number two. When I pointed out that our lab would be more effective if we did multiple trial runs she said 'Good idea, thanks' and I almost melted," she rambles on. 

I glance down at my phone, while periodically muttering "mhmm" and "yeah that's definitely a good sign." I type a text to Lexa, my worry getting the best of me, asking her where she is and why she isn't responding. Raven is already on sentence number six when Lexa texts. It's a simple text, just "I'm ok. Just not feeling well and I was lying down to try to sleep it off." She seemed perfectly fine the last time I saw her, but I don't want to overthink it too much.

"...what do you think?" Raven asks. 

"That she's definitely lying- oh wait never mind" I answer, still consumed in my own world of issues. Raven looks up at me with a concerned expression. 

"What's up, is something bothering you?" she asks sincerely. Behind her jokey exterior, she really does care a lot about her friends. 

"I'm fine," I say, flashing a quick smile. She looks like she doesn't buy it but she also doesn't comment on it.

"So, what do you think. She's totally into me right??" Raven continues joking.

"Totally," I laugh with her. 


End file.
